


Letting You Go

by Kabby_Shipper



Category: The 100 (TV), kabby - Fandom
Genre: Kabby, The 100 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:43:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6654832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabby_Shipper/pseuds/Kabby_Shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Marcus Kane is sentenced death it will take team work and determination to try and save him. Abby, Bellamy, Octavia and Miller will have to work together to try and stop Pike. Abby has a meltdown as she has some unconfessed feelings for Marcus and a secret meeting between Abby and Marcus will send sparks flying.<br/>Abby, Marcus, Bellamy, Octavia, Miller, 3x09,</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letting You Go

Hey guys so this is my first time writing a fanfiction and I would love to hear your feedback so please comment bellow. I chose to write about my favourite characters on the TV show The 100, Abigail Griffin and Marcus Kane. I got the idea from the episode 3x09, Kabby is my life and I will keep writing if you guys respond.

 

* * *

 

 

Trying to comprehend the words that came out of Bellamy’s mouth, Abby froze and the tears starting rolling down her cheeks.  
“Marcus Kane is going to be executed at sundown”.  
The words didn’t seem real, Marcus hadn’t told Abby about his plan against Pike, not wanting her to get into trouble and face the same fate as himself. She couldn’t believe he would risk his life like this, not when their relationship was just starting to evolve and they were connecting. Bellamy stood in the doorway of medical when he told Abby the news, she fell apart in seconds and her world shattered around her. How could this be happening, how could Bellamy be apart of this after everything they have done for him. Bellamy saw as Abby started to crumble and fall the ground, he ran to her side just in time to catch her as she fell to her knees.  
“Don’t touch me” she yelled  
Bellamy ignored Abby and held her while she cried. He could feel the guilt building inside of him more and more, he picked the wrong side, and now Marcus and Abby were paying the price. He didn’t know how to proceed he just knew he wanted to be there for Abby, so he remained on the floor with her while she tried to calmed herself down. A few minutes pasted and Abby stood up and wiped away her tears.  
“I need to see him, please” she begged, she couldn’t live with herself if she never saw him again. She needed to touch his hair, feel his skin on her hands and confess her feelings.  
Bellamy stood and slowly raised his head to meet Abby’s gaze. He could see the pain and fear in her eyes and it tore him apart inside. Abby had protected him on the ground and been like a role model to him, he couldn’t let her down.  
“I’ll see what I can do” he answered as he walked towards the door. He had to think of a plan, this was partially his fault and he couldn’t let it stand.  
“Bellamy wait” He turned around to face Abby, “Thank you” she said as she wiped away the last of the tears. He nodded and walked out of the room.  
Bellamy managed to convince Sergeant Miller to help him arrange for Kane and Abby to have a secret meeting before his execution. Bellamy waited until it was change of shift, he unlocked the door to lock up and told Marcus to follow him. He led Kane down a dark hallway into a dark room and told him to wait there. He then went and found Abby in medical and brought her to the same room.  
“You have 10 minutes, don’t waste it” Bellamy said as he opened the door.  
Abby cautiously stepped inside and she saw him just standing there. The realisation set in and she swears her heart skipped a beat and she could’t catch her breath, Kane was going to die, the man she loves is going to die. Marcus started walking towards her and she done the same, they came to meet in the middle of the room, just staring at each other.  
“How could you do this to me?” Abby exclaimed  
Marcus pulled her hips to his and wrapped his arms around her waist  
“Pike needed to be stopped, I thought I could handle it”  
“Well you couldn’t could you? And now look, you’re going to be executed.” Abby dropped her head, unable to look at him.  
“Abby please look at me”  
She didn’t move, she couldn’t look at him. Kane placed a finger under Abby’s chin and lifted her head, their eyes met and they held a steady gaze as the tension increased between them.  
“I won’t let this happen to you” she says as she reached out to cup his cheeks in her hands. “I can’t do this again” the words trembled out of her mouth. In that moment she realised she couldn’t do this anymore, she couldn’t be strong for him and she started crying. Their foreheads met and silence surrounded them for a few seconds until Bellamy opened the door.  
“Time’s up”  
Abby didn’t let go, this couldn’t be the end of them. Marcus placed a kiss on Abby’s forehead and pulled away, he walked towards the exit slowly, once he reached Bellamy he turned around to take one last look at Abby, if only he had confessed his feelings earlier to her, if only they had more time to be together. The thoughts whizzing through his mind, what if they reconciled on the Ark and became friends earlier, what if he wasn’t such a jerk to her, what if he broke the rules once and awhile and fought for her, what if he wasn’t a coward and actually told her how he felt about her. It was all too much handle so he turned back around, leaving Abby standing there, helpless. Bellamy grabbed Marcus by the arm and escorted him back to his cell before anyone noticed “I will get you out of this” were the last words Bellamy said to Marcus and then he retreated back to his room. He had a bottle of Monty’s moonshine stashed in his top draw, he took a few mouthfuls of the drink and paced around the room. He felt guilty for what’s happening to Marcus, he has been like a father figure to him and he has always been there for Bellamy and now Marcus was going to die and he couldn’t let that happen. Bellamy sat on his bed and thought of a plan, it couldn’t end like this. He enlisted the help of Sergeant Miller and Octavia, who he knew were more than willing to help save Marcus’ life. The plan was to strike when Kane was being transferred to the execution room, only two guards were going to be escorting him so the plan was simple, Bellamy and Miller had to be those guards so they could sneak Marcus to the secret exit. But they were going to need some help, Abby was the key.  
Bellamy needed to explain the plan to Abby and see if she was willing to help. He went to medical but Jackson said she had left hours ago, so he went to her room, he paused for a moment but knew he had to ask her. He knocked on the door, but there was no answer.  
“Abby are you in there?” he asked as he banged on the door  
Still no answer, Bellamy reached for the door knob to see if the room was unlocked and it was he opened door slowly and walked in to find Abby sitting on the ground against the far wall, curled up in a ball. She was drowning her sorrows with a bottle of Monty’s moonshine and the floor looked like it was covered in a blanket of snow, hundreds of tissues surrounding Abby, all covered in her tears.  
“Is it done? Is he dead?” she asked as she took another swig of the alcohol.  
“No, we are going to get him out of this, I won’t let him die, I cant let him die.” Bellamy said as he hung his head low.  
“But Abby we need your help” he asked as he started walking towards her  
“What? What could I possibly do to help?” Abby said unconvincingly as she wiped her tears again  
“We need you to distract Pike while I get Marcus to the escape exit” Bellamy explained, he need her to do this, they had to save him. The way Abby was looking at him he will never forget, her eyes looked like she had given up all hope for saving him. But she realised she wouldn’t let Marcus die without trying to save him.  
“Fine, I’ll do it” Abby answered as she stood, she lost her balance and reached out to grab onto a nearby chair to steady herself, Bellamy reached out to help her catch her balance by holding onto her shoulders.  
“Thank-you, but you need to sober up first, no more drinking. Drink this” Bellamy said as he took the bottle from Abby and handed her a cup of water from the nearby table. He pulled out the closest chair and helped her into it then sat across from her and made himself comfortable.  
“So how are we going to do this?” she asked, Bellamy explained the plan and stayed with Abby until she sobered up.  
It was time, and it was really happening. Abby walked nervously down to Pikes room fiddling with her necklace, trying to think of what she was going to say. When she reached the door her hand froze unable to knock, she shook her head, knowing she need to do this, for Marcus. Just as she was about to knock the door opened and Pike was standing there staring at Abby.  
“Can I help you Dr Griffin?” Pike asked  
“Yes you can” she paused for a moment then added “Cancel the execution”  
“Why don’t you come into my office and we can talk in private” Pike said as he placed a hand on Abby’s shoulder to guide her into the room. She shrugged his hand off and strutted in by herself. Pike shut the door and walked over to where Abby was standing.  
“What seems to be the problem?”  
“The problem is that you are going to kill a man, yes Marcus may have done some terrible things but he is a changed man. He has come along way since living on the Ark, he has changed for the better and the camp respects him.” Abby pleaded  
“Marcus Kane tried to kidnap me and kill me, he deserves to die. I don’t have time for you to tell me the reasons why he shouldn’t be executed, so ill kindly ask you to leave.” Pike said as he gestured towards the door.  
“Please don’t do this Pike, I love him” Abby begged as Pike started to push her towards the door  
“I’m sorry Abby but this is the way it has to be, now I need to go and set up for the execution” he said  
“You’re a coward and should be ashamed of yourself” Abby yelled, the tears started to fall as she stormed out of Pikes office.  
Little did Pike know but the whole time Abby and he were talking Bellamy and Miller were escorting Kane to the secret exit where Octavia was waiting. Abby ran to the secret room just in time to see Marcus before he escaped.  
“Abby” Marcus said as he saw her running towards him, she jumped into his arms and he caught her. They stayed like that for a few moments until Abby spoke  
“I’m so glad you’re ok” Marcus placed her feet on the ground and she stood close to his body.  
“We have to hurry, we won’t have long before Pike finds out your missing and comes after you” exclaimed Bellamy.  
“I wish I” Abby started to talk but Marcus cut her off  
“Shhhhh, No Abby, don’t go there” He replied as he pulled her into his embrace, Abby snuggled her head into his chest and squeezed him tight. Marcus pulled away and looked into her beautiful brown eyes.  
“May we meet again?” Marcus asked as he cupped Abby’s face in his hands and rubbed his thumbs on her cheeks.  
“May we meet again” Abby sobbed, just as the tears started falling down her cheeks again.  
Marcus turned away and headed towards the exit, this was it, he was escaping, but then he paused and turned back around and rushed over to Abby, there was one last thing he had to do. One hand grabbed her around her neck and the other around her waist as he pulled her in for a searing kiss. Abby’s hands ran through Marcus’ hair as she pulled him closer, Abby felt Marcus’ tongue wanting to enter so she opened her mouth to let him in. It was by far the best kiss she had ever had, she didn’t want it to end and neither did he. The way they connected was amazing but she knew if she wanted to see him again she had to stop, so Abby pulled way, regrettably.  
“Marcus you really have to go” she pleaded to him. He gave her one last passionate kiss and turned towards the exit and said,  
“I love you Abigail Griffin” and then he stepped through the exit with Octavia.  
“Wait” Abby yelled out and he turned to face her one last time, and the words just rolled off her tongue.  
“Marcus Kane, I love you too” she admitted, a smile appeared on his face and the tears continued to roll down Abby’s cheeks. Bellamy then closed the door to the secret exit and walked over to comfort Abby who was still in shock that the love of her life had actually escaped and was safe, for now.  
“You two will see each other again, you are meant to be together” Bellamy said in a reassuring tone  
Abby wiped away her tears, gathered herself and gave Bellamy a small and subtle smile. Bellamy gave her arm a gentle squeeze then walked out of the room.  
Abby stared at the exit, where Marcus just escaped and avoided being executed and she couldn’t believe it. She walked over to the secret exit, placed her hand on the door and said  
“I hope so, may we meet again”


End file.
